


Go to SLEEP, Race

by TotallyNot



Series: Newsies Oneshots [8]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: It's one in the fucking morning, and Race won't go to SLEEP.





	Go to SLEEP, Race

It was one in the morning. Spot knew this because he slept on the side of the bed with the digital clock, which he was currently staring at. Why was he staring at red glowing numbers at an unholy  hour? Because he couldn’t fucking sleep. The reason for his painful awakeness was his boyfriend, Race. Now, don’t get him wrong, he loved Race. He absolutely loved him. But, when it was one in the fucking morning and Spot had a test the next day? That’s when Spot drew the line.    
  


Race had been up all night, and he kept rolling over and talking. Spot had tried to drown him out, but it hadn’t really worked. Race kept poking Spot, checking if he was still awake, and then talking, before falling silent, only to repeat the cycle. Case in point: It was currently 1:02, and Spot was so close -so close!- to falling asleep. He was just drifting off, eyes closing, when Race poked him in the back. Spot sighed, and turned around, eyes closed. “What, Tony?”

 

Spot could hear the smile in Race’s voice as he answered, “What’s in a black hole?”

 

“What?” Spot asked, opening an eye. “Do I look like an astrology major to you?”

 

“Astronomy,” Race corrected.

 

“Exactly,” Spot said, turning back around. “Racer, go to sleep.” Race fell silent, and for a few moments, Spot thought he might actually get some sleep. He pulled the blanket up to his face, and burrowed into his pillow. 

 

He closed his eyes, and then, “Spottie?”

 

“Jesus,” Spot murmured, softly. “Racer, babe, go to sleep,” he said, tiredly. “I love you, but you’re too awake.”

 

“I can’t sleep!”

 

“I can tell,” Spot moaned, pulling the covers over his head. 

 

“I’ve been so bored recently, ya know? Like, everyday’s the same old thing. Classes, coffee, another class, more coffee, another class, hanging out with you, last class, and then hanging out with everyone. I wanna change it up, ya know? Like-”

 

Spot couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled over to face Race, and grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

Race stopped talking, and sank into the kiss, before pulling back. “Spot, what are you doing?”

  
“Shutting you up,” Spot said, giving one last peck on the lips, before turning around and curling back into the covers. “Go to sleep, Race.” Race was silent, and Spot sighed contentedly. He would finally sleep. 

 

But Race chirped up one more time. “Spot?”

 

“Ughhhh. What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“...You too, Race. Go to sleep.” Spot said, before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:  
> https://im-so-fansie.tumblr.com/


End file.
